A Perfect Christmas
by Sayoko Bizen
Summary: YuuRam love on their first Christmas morning. First chapter K and second chapter is NCS17.
1. Chapter 1

It was Yuuri and Wolfram's first Christmas as a married couple and Yuuri decided he wanted Wolfram to experience a Japanese Christmas for a change. He knew it would be far simpler than anything he would be able to afford in the other world as the Maou of New Makoku, but until this Christmas Eve, Yuuri never really felt like they were on their honeymoon, what with the responsibilities of the kingdom weighing down on them from sun-up through sundown without fail.

Yuuri heard a soft groan that told him that Wolfram was starting to awake. They were in what used to be Yuuri's bedroom in the Shibuya household, but Yuuri had sent his parents away on a cruise with all the Earth money he's saved since God-knows-when. Yuuri grinned, then put his arms around his consort to make sure that Wolfram wakes up to the comfort and warmth of his embrace.

Wolfram smiled. "Hey…"

Yuuri smiled back. "Hey yourself… you were sleeping like a baby. My baby," Yuuri said.

A soft "mmm…" was all Wolfram answered him with, having nuzzled into Yuuri's neck, trying to sleep again.

Yuuri put his hand on Wolfram's hip and slid it down sensuously over one buttock, knowing that Wolfram's sense of modesty will jolt him awake. Surely enough, Wolfram bolted up and was soon sitting on said butt, his hands folded primly between his legs in a pose so demure Yuuri's smile could have reached to his ears. The fact that Wolfram was wearing his sexy albeit oversized nightgown did nothing to detract from his charm.

Wolfram pouted and spat, "What'd you do that for?!"

Yuuri shrugged, turned his back on Wolfram and said, "It's Christmas morning. 'Thought you might want to have breakfast with me and open up our wedding gifts, that's all,"

Wolfram's eyes sparkled, not at the idea of wedding gifts but at the remembrance that they'd been married for three days now. After realizing that, Wolfram threw all of the covers aside and ran towards his husband but failed to catch up. When he found Yuuri, Wolfram was surprised to see the king holding a strange, gourd-shaped instrument with six strings stretched over what looked like a sounding hole. Was this a sort of human weapon? Wolfram thought. His brows furrowed and he braced himself for an attack, even though Yuuri was still clad in his usual blue pajamas. Surely enough it was an odd time for the king to want to spar, but if that was what he wanted...

Yuuri played his guitar and Wolfram heard the most wonderful, magical sound. It was like Yuuri was a one-man band. For someone who is hearing the guitar for the first time, it was surely a fitting thought.

Yuuri smiled, understanding at once the look on Wolfram's face as he looked down at him from the top of the stairs. "It's a guitar," Yuuri explained. "Can you just stand there while I give you my gift?"

Wolfram smiled. He'd heard of minstrels and troubadours and rock stars from Conrart, but the thought that Yuuri would play for him melted Wolfram's legs that soon he was sitting on the top step, propping his head on his hands and gazing dreamily at his husband.

Yuuri fumbled just a little bit more with the guitar, adjusting it so it sounded just right. He hadn't been learning the guitar long – just a few weeks with Conrart back in the other world. A few chords, a few strum patterns, a few plucking techniques… yet he was able to compose a song for Wolfram because he wanted to give Wolfram something money would not be able to buy in both the two worlds. To see that Wolfram was looking forward to it like a child on Christmas morning was another thing though. It made him nervous.

Soon seconds turned to minutes and Wolfram's wonder became impatience as can be expected of both children and giddy newlywed brides. "Well? Get a move on, wimp! It's almost midmorning!"

Yuuri bit his lip and decided he'd just have to get on with it. If he could cross his fingers though, he would, but they were already playing the guitar.

_My idea of a perfect Christmas_

_Is to spend it with you_

_In a party_

_Or dinner for two_

_Anywhere would do._

Whether they were in New Makoku where they were aristocrats or in Tokyo where they were ordinary people, it didn't matter to Yuuri. All he needed now was Wolfram. He could do without anything or anyone else.

_Celebrating the yuletide season_

_Always lights up our lives_

_Simple pleasures are made special too_

_When their shared with you._

Wolfram smiled at that. Until last year, he held absolutely no regard for winter. But since the day Yuuri kissed him at the Yule Ball, the blonde knight knew that the Season would always have a special place in his heart.

_Looking through some old photographs_

_Faces of friends we'll always remember_

_Watching busy shoppers rushing about_

_In the cool breeze of December_

_Sparkling lights, all over town_

_Children's carols in the air_

_By the Christmas tree_

_A shower of stardust on your hair._

They had taken some pictures last year – some of the first of the now thousands in the Royal Family album. Murata had taken his digital camera with him and since then, every occasion had been marked with these paper milestones. Yuuri and Wolfram's favorite ones though were of their wedding.

When they got to Japan for this Christmas, Yuuri's first thing on their agenda was to show Wolfram the wonderful light displays in Shibuya, Akihabara and illustrious Ginza. He didn't have a lot of money for their date, but Wolfram was so enchanted by everything that he didn't even notice they only had tea and scones for sustenance that whole day. And when they got back home, Wolfram noticed even less, distraction provided by no less than the 27th Maou.

_I cant think of a better Christmas_

_Than my wish coming true_

_And my wish is you'd let me spend my whole life with you._

Wolfram's lips widened into a smile again. That was one wish he'd happily make come true for his husband, whether Yuuri liked it or not. Well of course it's better now that Yuuri actually wanted, no, NEEDED it.

_Looking through some old photographs_

_Faces of friends we'll always remember_

_Watching busy shoppers rushing about_

_In the cool breeze of December_

_Sparkling lights, all over town_

_Children's carols in the air_

_By the Christmas tree_

_A shower of stardust on your hair._

Under the thousands of Christmas lights that adorned the streets of Tokyo, Yuuri could have sworn he'd never seen Wolfram look more beautiful or happy. He told Wolfram of this and Wolfram told him that, just like Yuuri thought of the matter, Wolfram was glad to get away and have some time together by themselves.

_I cant think of a better Christmas_

_Than my wish coming true_

_And my wish is you'd let me spend my whole life with you_

_My idea of a perfect Christmas is to spend it with you…_

Toward the end of it, Wolfram was already close to tears. Yuuri's singing was bad, and the guitar playing was awful at best, but the song was for him alone and Wolfram appreciated it a great deal.

Yuuri understood the burst of emotion and was about to rush to Wolfram's side when he got caught between the railing because his guitar laid horizontally was too wide for the passage. So Yuuri released one of the clips and the instrument fell with a sharp crash on the floor and almost broke, causing Yuuri to panic uncontrollably because the guitar was Conrart's.

Wolfram watched the scene and soon, tears from laughter were what flowed down his cheeks.

Yuuri looked up, relieved that Wolfram was laughing. But when Wolfram started to say, "Wimp! Wimp! Wahahahaha!", Yuuri thought it was the last straw and he bounded up the stairs, scooped Wolfram into his arms and shut them both up in his room and proceeded to show Wolfram just how much of a wimp he was not.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I dont own KKM nor "A Perfect Christmas" by Jose Mari Chan. Here's wishing you a Merry 2006 Christmas!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri laid his precious burden upon the mattress carefully, and then stood back to appreciate his prize. Wolfram's nightgown's oversized collar had fallen off one shoulder and Yuuri hungrily gazed at the milky-white skin revealed to him then.

Wolfram, all of a sudden self-conscious, tried to pull up said collar but the gown only ended up falling off of the other shoulder. Realizing it was pointless, he just sat as primly as he did earlier, blushing profusely as Yuuri rid himself of his pajama top and drew closer to his still-shy bride.

Wolfram closed his eyes as Yuuri took both of his hands in his and placed them against his chest, implying it was okay to touch and that they were in no hurry.

Wolfram slowly smoothed his hands over Yuuri's chest before pulling the king down towards himself for a kiss which at first was nothing more than a brushing of lips but which soon enough deepened into a passionate embrace.

Yuuri pressed Wolfram to himself, moaning gutturally at the contact as their bodies touched from chest to groin. Already the king could sense that the blonde knight wanted him, and Yuuri started to go about the pleasant business of driving Wolfram insane with rapture.

Yuuri's hand slid around Wolfram's torso, up his back and nape, deepening their kiss as his other hand worked from the hem of Wolfram's gown and pushed upwards to cup and then stroke Wolfram's heated flesh.

Wolfram moaned loudly and arched into Yuuri's touch, his body instantly aflame. Yuuri always did this to him – always left him wanting more, needing more until Yuuri gave him his fill, and even then Wolfram wanted more. As far as Yuuri was concerned he was insatiable.

Yuuri opened his eyes for a moment to drink in the sight of kiss-bruised lips, flushed cheeks and glazed green eyes before diving back in again to the sweet depths of his consort's mouth. Yuuri was as much a virgin as Wolfram when they first made love but a couple of nights ago, but somehow Yuuri already knew what to do and where to touch to make Wolfram squirm. It was a good thing too, because Yuuri felt like he would never get enough of Wolfram, and he trusted that this feeling would never wane.

For the second time that morning, Wolfram felt himself melting into Yuuri's arms. Yuuri in turn eased Wolfram onto the cushions before he straddled him and slowly placed his own weight upon his spouse and rubbing their still-clothed erections together. Wolfram moaned at the delicious feeling but his whimper was swallowed by the deep kiss that soon followed. Wolfram haplessly wound his arms about his husband's shoulders and pulled him closer, his own legs instinctively parting to allow for more contact, and then it was Yuuri's turn to groan.

Yuuri's mind reeled at the knowledge that Wolfram had opened up to him at last, and it was almost all he could do to keep himself from claiming the other without preamble so, to distract himself, Yuuri deepened their kiss for a moment before breaking it unwillingly to leave a trail of kisses down Wolfram's body, all the way down to the uke's weeping manhood which now all but begged for attention Yuuri was only too willing to give.

Wolfram's breath caught when he felt Yuuri swallow his shaft, occasionally tonguing it slowly and moving the moist warmth that was the king's mouth up and down and around him. The blonde knight's fists clutched at anything and everything he could hold on to – anything at all to distract him from his husband's exquisite torture.

Yuuri grinned as he saw Wolfram trying his damned best to keep his sanity, but Wolfram staying rational was not what the king wanted at all. Simply put, he wanted Wolfram to lose his mind. So Yuuri stopped what he was doing just then and hovered over his spouse, grinning evilly. Yuuri then brought his own fingers – his longish middle finger and his pointer – up and into his own mouth and did to said digits what he had been doing to Wolfram's cock just moment's before, moaning and groaning around his own fingers as he suckled upon them; making Wolfram wish with all his being that the suction was being accorded to his private parts instead. Yuuri grinned. Wolfram seemed to have at least lost his faculty of speech, as a pleading "Yuuri…" was all that the other could say. But the way Wolfram said it – needy and passionately – made Yuuri almost sorry he had been a tease so he quit taunting his consort and used his wet digits to at last prepare Wolfram for even greater pleasure.

When Yuuri's first finger entered him, Wolfram still clinched involuntarily at the intrusion. He still was not used to being penetrated, but previous experience from the past two days taught him it was going to be okay, great even. But it was not until Yuuri's double assault of a mind-blowing kiss and stretching his entrance simultaneously did Wolfram at last loosen up enough for Yuuri to be able to add a second finger.

Upon the addition of the king's second digit, Wolfram had begun moving toward the sensation instead of away from it like he was doing before. Wolfram also learned that he could count on Yuuri's kisses to calm his nerves and used said caresses to his advantage, so much so that he did not even feel Yuuri's third and fourth fingers slip into him until those fingers managed to probe deep enough into him and hit his core, impact to which made Wolfram eager and ready to proceed.

Yuuri held his own rigid organ in his own hand and slicked himself with some lube from a jar he'd kept at the bedside console. From the time they had first made love Yuuri at once recognized that even in this world, he was of a bigger size than was ordinary, and that he would need to be extra careful not to hurt Wolfram so after slicking himself, Yuuri slowly pushed himself into Wolfram, taking care not to rush through it. One, two, three thrusts was what it took to just get his manhood's head in, and Yuuri sighed in relief that Wolfram didn't seem to be in pain.

Wolfram pushed himself at Yuuri, determined to take all of him in. Wolfram opened his eyes and watched fascinated as Yuuri's rock-hard arousal melded with his own body's flesh, that Wolfram was no longer sure where he ended and his husband began. Wolfram's back arched as he felt and memorized Yuuri's shape as it felt within him and as he did, he pushed himself up at his husband, wordlessly offering even more of himself to Yuuri.

Yuuri for his part almost saw his end at the last gesture of submission Wolfram did for him before the blonde prince climaxed, quivering slightly as he did. For Yuuri though, he had only began.

Slow thrusts gave way to forceful advances as Yuuri started to claim and reclaim Wolfram that morning. In between several thrusts Yuuri would bend down for a hungry kiss and then resumed his merciless ravaging which Wolfram joyfully met at each crest. Yuuri then pulled Wolfram up so that the prince sat upon him, thus increasing their intimacy as their bodies rubbed together, slicked by sweat. Not even that satisfied Yuuri. He wanted all of Wolfram so he once again kissed him as his hands felt their fill of soft porcelain skin.

Wolfram wanted to move more, to reciprocate more, but he couldn't. He was as new to this as Yuuri but perhaps far more shy. Yet he found enough consciousness to at least tease his husband by wrangling his lips away and looking down where he had then began to touch himself which proved to be Yuuri's undoing at last.

The two lovers collapsed together, spent and sated at last. Wolfram then pulled Yuuri atop him and without letting the king pull out of him just to tease him again.

Wolfram knew that Yuuri was tired by now from the powerful exertions from before and took Yuuri's sudden seeming reticence as his cue to attack. Using certain selected muscles Wolfram clamped on Yuuri's shaft, making the king groan as his arousal started to stir back into life. Delighted with what he was feeling was the result of his efforts, Wolfram started to rain little kisses on Yuuri's face and neck and jaw, even as he wrapped his legs around his husband to push him in deeper before he abruptly pulled away, torturing Yuuri even more with his having released him.

Yuuri felt like his insides were all going to twist painfully when Wolfram suddenly pulled away, cruelly keeping him wanting with searing inexperienced kisses and touches all over his body which told him that Wolfram had waited eighty-odd years for him, and the thought sent Yuuri to depths of longing from which he knew there could be no redemption. Those eyes, those lips, those cries for him… Yuuri needed to be away from them and yet near them to accomplish his goal so he held his consort lovingly away from him, flipped him onto his stomach and took him again in one thrust before ruthlessly claimed him, although truth be told, Yuuri knew he was the one who was submitting.

Wolfram's vocabulary was reduced to animal growls and pants and sounds that vaguely resembled Yuuri's name as the king rammed into him, each thrust harder and faster than the last but Wolfram didn't care. All he wanted was Yuuri to carve deeper into him, to give himself to him and to give back to him until they could no longer do so.

A light rivaling only the Christmas star clouded their vistas and soon enough they rose to the familiar and yet new heights of bliss only lovers were allowed to reach before they caught each other from falling afterwards.

Wolfram burrowed his head into the crook of Yuuri's neck and snuggled closer, his body enveloped in the king's arms, safe and secure in his husband's love. Wolfram smiled, half-asleep, entirely dreaming. It was going to be a perfect Christmas.


End file.
